The Dwarves of Erebor Take the Shire
by FallenDarkness666
Summary: Several years after the BOFA, Erebor has been reclaimed and Bilbo has returned to the Shire. After an incredible amount of whining from Kili, Thorin decides to call together the company and set out to see their beloved burglar again. But whats going on with Bilbo? What happened while they were gone? Whats with the kid? rated M for: angst, prostitution, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. Heres yet again ANOTHER new Hobbit story. I know I know. I have several I need to continue but I'd been thinking of this one for some time and its only now that I've actually started writing it. Figures my writers block goes away when I have a ton of crap I have to do already. SO MANY PAPERS FOR SCHOOL! Well off to continue procrastinating. Please read and review and let me know what you thought of chapter one. **

**Forever yours**

**Fallendarkness666**

"Come one Uncle!" Kili whined for the millionth time, "Its been ages since we've seen or even heard from Mr. Boggins!"

He was really starting to get on Thorins nerves. After Erebor had been reclaimed, Bilbo had left rather awkwardly. Thorin was thankful that they had all managed to come out of the battle, minus broken ribs, cuts, brusies, concussions, and the complete loss of hearing in Oins already bum ear, unscathed. The burglur had stayed awhile, just until everyone was awake and healed, and in that time, Thorin hadnt gotten up the nerve to disscusse what happened on the battlement. He had almost killed his favorite little hobbit in a fury of gold sickened rage. There was nothing he could say to make up for what he had done. Bilbo left with the brusies on his throat from his hands. Thorin regreted succuming each and every second of everyday, for he had lost his One in the process.

He knew that the whole company missed Bilbo. Often when they gathered, for whatever reason, they would always end up disscussing the journey. They'd talk about trolls and goblins and spiders and the look on the elves faces when they bathed in the fountain in Rivendale. Sometimes they'd say things like "And to think Bilbo was worried about those silly little holed napkins!" or "Did you see his face when..?" and sometimes even "If only Mr. Baggins could see this!". Nothing was quiet the same without him. When Dwalin and Ori had gathered the company to announce their marriage, Ori at one point had said it wouldn't be a real celibration without _all_ of the company there.

"Kili if you don't shut up Im going to throw your sorry arse at the wall!"

"But Uncle, don't tell me you don't miss him!" Kili continued, "We all miss him! It cant hurt to just visit! I'll even send a letter for him so he wont be surprised!"

Throin wasn't too sure about that. Many of letters had been sent to BagEnd. Letters from both the boys, a letter of thanks from Dis, letters from all the company, and even the wedding invitation to from Ori. Not once had there been a response. No returned letters, not even word if he had returned safely. Throin hadnt sent one, unable to think of the right words he could say, but a small part of him broke at the thought that their burglur didn't care any longer. That he was too busy to deal with a bunch of dwarves. That perhaps he had moved on. That he had a wife and children and was happy without them. Thorin would die of a broken heart if he witnessed this.

"Kili…The company has sent at least one hundred letters and he hasn't replied once! You need to learn to take a hint!"

Kili was queit for a moment. When Thorin glanced at his nephew, he saw the confusion and hurt and sorrow on his face. Kili and Bilbo had been close. Bilbo had treated him and Fili as if they were his own, always putting them first, letting them take his hand when getting stitched or if they were in pain. He just couldn't imagine that it had all been forgotten.

"But….But Bilbo….h..he loved us. He…he loved you. We…we were practically already a family. He couldn't….."

Thorin sighed heavily. He couldn't break down his poor nephew like this. Did he want to see Bilbo too? Of course! But he knew that chances were the hobbit had a family of his own to care for. How could he make Kili understand in any other way then to hurt him. Maybe…Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright Kili…" he sighed, giving in, "Gather the company."

"YES!" Kili shouted in successs before dashing out of his uncles study.

The company had gathered there within the hour, all curious as to why they were being called once again.

"Whats this about laddie?"

"Yeah, why are we getting together this time?"

"Kili has something he wishes to disscuss." Thorin answered, not perctiually wanting to talk about it.

"Brother I swear if this is about that elf maiden I'll knock you on your arse!" Fili called out.

This started bickering between them about who would beat the hell out of Kili first and this and that.

"No, no, no!" Kili shouted, queiting them down, "This isnt about Taurel. This is way better!"

"Well…Out with it boy!" Gloin called.

"Its been way too long since we've heard from our burglur. I propostion heading to the Shire ourselves and seeing him."

He was met with wide eyes and worried glances. Nobody said much, in fact most of them just kept glancing at Thorin. They werent sure of what he thought of all this. Judging by his silence, they assumed this was beyond not his idea.

"Um…Kili, " Bofur said carfully, "Maybe that's not the best idea…"

"Of course it is! It's the best idea ever!" again he was met with unsure glances, "Oh come on guys! I know all of you miss Bilbo, and theres no doubt in mind that he misses us! We made his life interesting!"

He jumped from his spot on the chair he'd been standing on and moved to his brother, Ori, and Bofur.

"Come one! Don't tell me you don't miss Mr. Boggins."

They all looked between eachother before Ori smiled and looked up and Dwalin.

"It would be wonderful to see him again…"

"Aye, it would."

This got the others to let their agreement be known. Nobody wanted to be first to admit they wanted this, but since it was in the open, they might as well. They began to get excited about it, planning what they'd need, what they'd do once they were there.

"So then Uncle?" Kili called, silencing them with worry again, "What do you say?"

Thorin was silent for some time. He couldn't stop thinking of all the possibilities, of all the things that could go wrong. Then he remebered Bilbos bright eyes and the way his entire face turned red when he got flustered. He smiled at the thought.

"I believe you gentalmen have some packing to do?" he said, smiling still.

The company cheered and shouted with joy. Balin kept glancing over at Thorin, knowing how unsure the King still was. Hopefully, if all went well, maybe the two might disscuss what needs to be. Perhaps they could put the past behind them. But until then, they had a ways to go.

"Perpare yourself Bilbo Baggins! The dwarves of Erebor are taking to the Shire!"

**Aaannnnnd ROLE THE CREDITS! Just kidding...its just this thing from...nevermind -_- Anyways let me know what you thought of chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_IM SO SORRY! THE CHAPTER GOT ALL SCREWED UP WHEN I POSTED IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH sarah0406 FOR CATCHING THAT FOR ME! OKAY, LETS TRY THIS AGAIN!_**

**Hey guys! Happy St. Patrick's Day! I feel like I'm cat fishing you guys a bit. I know the title sounds really exciting and all,…but when I think about it…..it has basically nothing to do with the story. I had just watched the Doctor Who episode The Angels Take Manhattan and I kinda nerded out from there. Sorry….. Also there was most likely a LOT of spelling mistakes in chapter one…Yeah my computers a jackass and doesn't have spellcheck so I thought I had FINALLY wrote something with all complete spelling. WRONG-O! Anyways** **so if you please excuse that little (beep) up then the rest of these should be better**…**I hope 0.0 Anyway so here's Chapter Two, enjoy and thank you thank you thank you for reading!**

**Forever yours**

**Fallendarkness666**

The journey to the Shire had gone rather smoothly. To tell the truth, that terrified Thorin to no end. It had to have been the calm before the storm. There were no Orc attacks, no goblins, not even any annoying elves or humans! It was unnerving.

Although the others were thrilled about the dullness of the journey. It was all joyess tunes and laughter and bickering. Different kinds of bets had been started and most of them were in on all of them. There were bets on how the pantry was, how the other hobbits would react to them, and all that. But then there were the ones that they didn't tell their leader about. Was Bilbo married? Would Bilbo and Thorin get back together? How long would it take? Everyone was nervous, and it only grew as the closer they came.

Now they were nearly half way through the woodland area bordering the Shire. After taking a wrong turn in the path, they became hopelessly lost. They bickered amongst themselves for a while and decided, as the sun was beginning to set, that they may as well set up camp. They walked until they found a rather small but good enough clearing to set up. Thorin was about to call out orders when he heard a faint moan in a direction not far off.

The camp fell silent as they all looked in the general direction. Another slightly louder sound came soon after.

"Dwalin, Fili, Balin come with me. The rest of you set up camp but be ready for our call in case we need you." Thorin said lowly, making sure they heard but anyone else wouldn't.

They all nodded silently. The four headed off south of their camp, not far, before hearing a finale loud moan before complete silence. They stopped and glanced at one another with serious confusion. They continued on only a few steps before spotting a horse. There was a rather large amount of gear on said horse, ranger gear. Out of the shadow of a tall tree came the undoubtable owner. He was tall, even for a human, and wore the rangers' uniform even though it was rather rumpled. His hair was brown hair was long and messy and his blue/grey eyes seemed hazy. He looked young, possibly a teenager or around there. He was looking at something and smiling. The dwarves hid behind a tree and listened.

"Not trying to skip out are we Strider?" a slightly higher pitched voice asked.

"Always straight to the payment little one?" the ranger, Strider, sighed with a smile.

"Always have to remind you?"

This caused a chuckle out of the man before he pulled a small pouch out of his coat. He tossed it toward the tree and they heard it land in a pair of hands, jingling on impact. Strider then pulled himself up onto his horse and steadied himself.

"You sure you don't want a ride back?" he asked.

"I can't particularly sit for a long while now can I?" the voice replied.

Now they understood what they had walked in on. All four of them wore awkward blushes and found it impossible to meet one another's eyes. They heard his chuckle again before the heavy hooves of the horse pounded away, heading farther south. It was silent for a moment before they heard:

"Alright. Whoever's hiding, you can come out now."

They didn't move. In fact, all of them were ready to book it back to the camp and never speak of this event again.

"I know you're there so you may as well show yourselves." The voice called again.

Thorin stepped out from behind the tree and was met with the small figure of a hobbit. Except this hobbit was smaller than Bilbo had been when he last saw him. This one seemed young, at least not Bilbo's age. You would have thought he was a child if it weren't for the lifeless look in his striking blue eyes.

The hobbit looked surprised for a moment. It was almost like he was a mixture of surprised and scared and excited all at once. All too soon this look of excitement died and the lifelessness returned. He forced a smirk and leaned up against the tree.

"Never seen dwarves in these parts." he remarked, "I didn't think my business was doing that well."

"We aren't in these parts for that of the services of a whore." Fili said, popping out from his own hiding spot.

The hobbit looked at Fili for a moment. Then he looked back to Thorin. This time, Thorin noticed a tint of sorrow in his eyes. The smirk on his face turned to more of a friendly smile.

"Family outing then?" he said, " The furiousity in your son speaks volumes of his character. Of course you're not here for business."

"He's not my father." the blonde dwarf growled, already not liking this hobbit.

"Uncle then? Obviously he was part of your upbringing."

"Listen here Halfling-!" Fili hissed before Balin decided to pop out and stop him.

"My apologies Master Hobbit for our interruption of your work." he said, like a true diplomat.

"No worries mister. Though, may I ask what you all are doing in these woods?"

"No you can't." Fili growled, thus receiving a glare and smack to the head from Balin.

"Yes. We seemed to have lost our way to the Shire."

"The Shire?" the boy asked, straightening his spine a bit, "What do dwarves want in the Shire?"

"None ye business boy." Dwalin now growled.

The hobbit looked at Dwalin for a moment with fear heavy in his eyes. It was replaced soon after with hatred, before resting on fake amusement. He smirked evilly at him.

"Well aren't you attractive..."

"Ye wasting' your time boy. I ain't goin' after no boy sl-"

"We are visiting a friend!" Balin stated, trying to keep the conversation civilized.

"Visiting aye? You must be friends of Bilbo Baggins."

"You know Bi- Master Baggins?" Thorin asked.

"I do in fact. Good man he is. His home is but a day or twos walk from here."

"Thank you Master Hobbit."

The four turned back toward camp. This old little hobbit didn't sit too well with them. In fact, a couple of them were thankful to be leaving his company. But before they could get to far away, they heard the hobbit call out.

"Wait!" he shouted, jogging to catch up with them, "I'm headed that way anyways. I could show you the way if you take me along."

"No thanks." Fili snarled.

"Fili," Thorin hissed, "Thank you for your offer but we have been to his home before and will be quiet alright on our own."

"From what I've heard you dwarves weren't too good getting there the first time. I, in fact, believe I recall seeing you Mister Dwarf wonder past by my home twice one evening in search of a place."

It was silent for a moment. They weren't sure what to say. Maybe this would blow up in their faces. Or maybe this would end well enough.

"Alright Master hobbit. You may come along." the boy beamed, "But no funny business with any of my men. Understood?"

"Understood..." he glanced at Dwalin, "...Maybe..."

"May we ask your name then boy?" Balin asked.

"...You may call me Frodo."

**THANKS AGAIN AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! I'm home from school with mono so I'm hoping to get a few of these stories updated. Anyways, so the last two chapters haven't been going to well. One was up with no spell check and one was up and half the story was missing! That figures -_- So I wanted to clear a few things up with this Authors note.**

**1: Yes, Frodo is a prostitute 2: Yes, Frodo is gay/bi 3: No, Dwalin didn't know Frodo before, Frodo is just afraid of him 4: Frodo is much older than most of you probably expected. When I said several years, I meant several. I made it so he was 14 (in human years) when his parents died. It's been around 7 years since then, so Frodo is about 20 (in human years) now and Bilbo is 56 (in human years) 5: Being of age is 25 (in human years) so Frodo is technically still a kid/teenager.**

**Okay, I think that covers it. Cross your fingers and pray with me that there will be no problems this time!**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallendarkness666**

As they reached camp, Thorin finally realized what he had done. He had just allowed a prostitute among his company. How could he do that? Allow someone like that anywhere near his nephews! And what would Bilbo think when he found out? He would instantly assume the worst and this whole journey would have been for nothing.

"Um…Who the hell is this?" Kili asked, breaking Thorin from his thoughts.

"Well aren't you a straight forward young man." Frodo said, smirking again.

"Paws off whore." Fili grumbled as he walked to his bed roll.

"Fili!" Gloin barked, "You're a prince, watch your mouth!"

"No no," Frodo sighed, watching Fili like a hawk, "He's just playing hard to get."

"Ummm…" Bofur said, watching with worry.

"This is Master Frodo of the Shire." Thorin stated, "He will be assisting us to Bag End."

"What's a hobbit doing out here?" Nori questioned, "Shouldn't you be home with your folks?"

"Shouldn't you be in prison, thief?!" Frodo spat.

Frodo's eyes seem to blaze with rage as he stared down the dwarf. It was almost like he had turned into someone else. One second he was happy and perving out on Fili and Kili, the next he looks ready to bash in Nori's head with a rock. Why was he being so defensive? Apparently, Fili hadn't noticed.

"He's out here "on business" Nori."

The anger left the hobbits eyes as he glanced at the young heirs. Now his gaze was like before, humorous, sarcastic, and suggestive.

"Well, at least you're not calling me a whore, my little lion man."

"Piss off you sl—"

"Enough!" Thorin bellowed, thoroughly sick of their shit, "Master Frodo will join us on the final leg of our way. Once we reach the Shire he shall depart our company at once. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and finished setting up camp in silence. Frodo, unsure of what to do, went over to a log and sat. Alone, he sat fiddling with his clothes, trying to fix them a bit. He noticed a rather bad looking cut in pant leg and sighed. A distance away, Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bofur were seated, watching him.

"I can't believe Uncle is letting some prostitute come with us." Fili grumbled.

"Fili," Ori said, "Maybe you should give him a chance?"

"Yeah, maybe he's a good kid?" Bofur added.

"A good kid my left arse cheek!" Kili grumbled, "If we show up at Bilbo's door with a well-known whore, he'll never take Uncle back!"

"Exactly!" Fili chimed in, "And how do we even know we can trust this kid?"

"Aren't princes supposed to be excepting of others?" Ori scolded.

"Don't start that Ori!" Fili shot back, "You'd a wrung his neck had you seen him eyein' up Mr. Dwalin like he was!"

"I would not. I trust that Dwalin would never hurt me like that. No matter who sashays in front of him."

"Whatever."

"If you two are going to be too stubborn to do anything, then I guess it's up to Bofur and I to play nice." Ori stood, and turned to leave, "Come on Bofur."

"I don't know mate." He said, unsure, "Maybe they're right?"

"What?"

"Ori…I want Thorin and Mr. Bilbo to be happy. Somethin's tellin' me this ain't a good idea."

"Fine," Ori huffed, "Guess I'm on my own."

He walked across the camp to where Frodo sat. He looked up and smirked at Ori. For a moment, the red head felt uncomfortable and unsure, but pushed it down and proceeded.

"Need somethin' Master Dwarf?"

"Ori."

"Hmm?"

"You may call me Ori." He stated, "You are my equal, so you may address me without the whole "Master" bit."

Frodo looked taken aback for a moment, before his smirk turned into a smile. He scooted over and rested his hand next to him.

"Care for a seat then Ori?"

Ori nodded and sat beside him. The two sat in silence for a bit. Ori glanced over a time or two, watching Frodo's movements. He noticed the tatter in his clothes and the slash in his trousers.

"How did you get that?" Ori asked.

"…Business."

"What kind of business?"

"My own."

"Look," Ori said, turning to face him, "I'm trying to be your friend here."

"I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs someone. Friends…Family…someone."

Frodo was silent.

"Your parents must be worried sick."

"Doubtful." He scoffed.

"And whys that, Frodo?"

The hobbit turned and glared daggers into his soul. His crystal eyes were lit ablaze by unreleased anger. But there was something else, something quitter. Sorrow. He seemed more likely to lash out than attack at this moment.

"Piss off." He growled lowly before turning away.

Before Ori could say anything more, Balin came up to them.

"Master Frodo, Master Ori, dinner." he said, holding out two bowls of stew.

Ori accepted his, thanking his old tutor. Frodo on the other hand, hadn't reached for his. He could hear the soft growl of the hobbits stomach, eager to except a meal. Never the less, he ignored it.

"No thank you Master Dwarf." he said quietly.

"Are you alright there laddie?"

"Quiet fine." Frodo responded, forcing a smile, "I'm just going to go sleep."

The hobbit rose to his feet, wincing slightly, and shuffled over to a tree. It was a tall birch, just on the border of the camp, out of reach of the camp fires heat. The two dwarves, plus several more undoubtedly, watched as the small hobbit crawled up into the tree, fixing himself into the crook.

"Do you think he's okay?" Ori asked, looking to Balin.

"Truthfully lad? No. No, he's definitely not okay." he sighed before turning away and leaving.

Ori took another glance back at the peculiar little man. His shoulders, which could be seen considering his back was to the company, were shaking slightly. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or not. Ori sighed heavily and moved to rejoin the others.

**Alrighty! Let me know what you guys think! I love your reviews so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! For this chapter we go a bit in to the past of one of the characters. I chose Ori for many reasons, mainly because he went to Frodo first, I'm pretty sure his situation of being a lone was closest to Frodos (minus Bilbo), and because he's just the cutest damn thing in the world. Now, I just want to do a brief plug for another story. If you ever feel like seeing a different side of Ori, check the story An Unexpected Hobbit by elveriamoir. Its brilliant and I believe the best hobbit fanfic out there, sorry other guys D: Okay thank you for that! Also, in this chapter there will be a description of how I decided Frodos parents died. Very sad. And before I forget, the term Faunling means child hobbits. It was used by somebody before that I decided I liked, so that's owned by them. Enjoy and remember to review!**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallendarkness666**

When Ori woke the next morning, the sun was beaming through the canopy onto their camp. He sat up and looked around for a moment. The others had already risen, semi risen considering the tired looking on the boys, and were having rose and wondered over taking a seat next to Dwalin and grabbing himself a plate.

"Morning dear." he said, cheerily as one could be after just waking.

"Well don't ye look lovely with yer eye crusties and all."

"Thank you. I try so hard to impress."

This caused a chuckle and a quick good morning kiss from his husband. Of course it was then followed by a couple of "Awwwww"s from the princes and the ever evident "He's still our baby brother ya arse!" for Dori and Nori.

Ori loved this little life he lived now. It was peaceful, his brothers had a home, he had Dwalin at his side, nothing could be better. Before they had gone off on the journey, Ori had felt so alone. Back then and while he was growing up, things had been awful. His parents had died not long after he was born, leaving him to be raised by his brothers. It's not like they didn't try their best, really they did, but it was hard for them and he knew it. They were always fighting, mainly because of Nori's sticky fingers, but sometimes it was the different things involving him. Sure, he had Balin, who at the time was teaching him along with the boys and seemed to always know when his brothers were fighting, and he had Fili and Kili, but he felt like none of them understood. Then there was Dwalin. For a long time, he hated him.

The first time he'd seen the hulking dwarf, Dwalin had come to tell something to Balin. It made the older dwarf sad, whatever it was, and Balin just held him, Kili, and Fili for a bit. They never found out what it was about, but from that day on Ori saw Dwalin as the bringer of bad news. Then he started bringing Nori home in handcuffs which started fights at home. The worst though, was the few times Dwalin didn't bring him at all. He'd just come to the door and inform them that Nori was being held over night, sometimes even for a few days, and Dori would be a wreak. Not once did Dwalin look remotely like he cared about what was happening. He just showed, said what he had to, and left. He didn't care that a little dwarf was dying inside from it. Nobody did. One day, Ori had snapped and Kili while they were at a lesson with Balin. The old dwarf took him aside and asked him what was wrong. Ori just broke down and admitted to his loneliness, to his anger with Dwalin, to everything. Balin had made a huge mistake though. He believed after that out burst that Ori was better. No, he only got better at hiding it. Nothing made it better, ever. It was just constant anger and sadness and loneliness everyday always.

It wasnt until the quest, in which Ori saw it as a way to honorably end the suffering, that he discovered the truth about Dwalin. Sure it took plenty of near death situations, being toasted over a fire, facing a dragon, going into an all out war, and plenty of fights between the two, but never the less it happened. Ori couldn't be happier now.

"Has anyone seem Master Frodo?" Bofur asked, surprising the rest of the company.

"He's not in his tree?"

"Nah I just checked."

"Probably off "working" some place." Fili muttered.

"Enough you," Ori huffed, throwing a sausage at him, "Not everyone can be a prince."

"He's right," Balin sighed, "Poor lad's just tryin' a make a livin'."

"But to sell yourself?! Its wrong."

"Well thank you for your opinion, love." Frodo said, hoping from a different tree and surprising everybody.

"Where you been laddie?" Gloin called, "Thought Bombur was gonna eat breakfast."

"Eat Master Frodo, " Thorin said, " We have a another days travel before us."

Bombur filled a plate and passed it to the hobbit.

"None for myself thank you." Frodo said, scrapping his plate into Kili's, who was nearly done.

"...Thanks mate..." Kili said, kinda awkwardly.

"No breakfast?" Dori questioned.

"You didn't eat last night neither." Balin stated.

"Are you feeling unwell lad?" Oin called, louder than necessary considering his bum ear.

"I'm fine!" he snapped finally, "I eat just fine, thank you!, "He huffed, calming himself down.

"Anyways, I wanted to say I've found a route that'll take you to BagEnd faster. Should get you there by night fall."

"Really?"

Thorin asked.

"Yep. Just got to take a cannon over a bit of a lake and you'll be there in a jiffy."

"Why'd you say it'd take longer then?"

"I don't tend to take that route. Hobbits aint good swimmers."

"Master Baggins could swim just fine..." Nori piped up.

"Well Bilbo is special, okay!" Frodo hissed, "Now... we should get a move on."

With that he moved to his pack and gathered what he had. The others glanced up at one another suspiciously. Something more was going on here. They were missing something...but what? Was this a trap? They would have to find out once they got there. So with that in mind, they gathered their things and set out.

It was several hours later that they came across the lake that Frodo had mentioned. It was large, large enough that it would take some time to get around. It was rather picturesque really. Large weep willows sat along the banks, dangling over until their tips touched the motionless water. The only movement seemed to come from the trickling crook up the way that brought the water down. The clearing allowed the sun to dance on the water and glisten with angelic beauty. A small, white sanded beach sat on the opposite end. It was beautiful.

"My..." Balin sighed, "What beautiful waters."

"Yeah..." Frodo whispered breathlessly.

A few of the company looked back at him and were surprised by the sight. His crystal eyes were wide as he stared at the water smiled fondly for a moment, biting on to his upper lip. His eyes were growing glassy and red with unshed tears. Mixed with the way the sun hit his face, he looked like a little kid.

"My...My father used to uh...to bring my mum and me here in the spring. Honeysuckle grows over by the beach on the far side and blooms then...It was my mum's favorite flower in the world..."

"Not anymore?" Kili questioned.

The hobbit was silent as he gazed on at the water. Before his eyes, unseen to the others, he watched the past. He watched a bushy haired faunling run down the beach, squealing with laughter as his father chased him and grabbed him and twirled him around, laughing all the while. He watched the most beautiful hobbit woman in the world lay out a blanket and set three sandwiches down before calling them over, a smile enchanting her features farther. The father released the squealing child, who ran and tackled his mother in adoration and wonder as they both laughed. Then the father snuck over, placing a freshly cut honeysuckle bloom before his wife, who kissed him and loved him with all her hearts might.

Then he saw the bushy haired boy, a teenager now, laying on the warm sand beside a blond boy of similar age. They laid with their eyes closed, talking about everything in the world. He watched the husband and wife settle into a small canoe. She sat in her pale yellow sundress and matching lace umbrella and watched her husband row them around like a pair of young lovers would...Then the rain started...pelting down in hard heavy sheets. He watched the boys jump to their feet as the brunette shouted to his parents. The crook began to flood, water rushing at hyper speeds...He listened as the wife and husband screamed, their canoe flipping over in the waves...He watched their son dive into the water trying his best to get to them...He watched the boy begin to get swept under by the currents... He watched the man go under, trying to keep his wife afloat...He watched the wife scream to the boy on the shore to save her son...Frodo watched her go under...and never come back up.

"You alright boy?" Bombur asked, clapping Frodo on the shoulder.

Frodo blinked, ripped from his memories of a lost childhood. They were gone... There was nothing to be done now. No use crying over what he could not fix.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." He said, pulling his self together within a second, "So, boats are there on the bank. Have fun then boys!"

"Youre not coming?" Thorin asked.

"As I've said... Hobbits don't belong on the water..."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?!" Fili began, "That you aren't trying to get us killed?"

"...Because these...these are my stomping grounds...where I was brought up...everything I learned and could ever experience happened right where your feet stand...I wouldnt kill you here."

"Wont you be needing company for the rest of your way?"

"When you spend so long alone...company starts to mean nothing..."

"You're coming Master hobbit." Thorin stated, "Even if only to ensure a safe return to your family..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies. How are all of you? I feel incredibly guilty about not updated anything as of recent. I got Mono recently so all the time off of school I was going to use to update went straight down the shitter. Then half way through the week I got hit with a HUGE bombshell that really turned things upside down. So my mindset to write has been sort of non-existent lately. Anyways so I also wanted to do a quick plug for the ship Will/Jack from Pirates of the Caribbean. For me, this is like my top guilty pleasure ship that I would never admit to unless behind this here computer screen. It's awesome and completely under rated. I promised vampygurl402 that I'd post a Jack x Will story before June. And I will, along with hopefully updated chapters to All coming back to me, Time runner, and She wore a red guitar pick, along with my first Sherlock fanfic and my second Doctor who fanfic and a crap ton of other requests. Okay guys, really busy times, but let's see if we can do this! Ta-Ta for now!**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallendarkness666**

"Are you dwarves deaf? I said I ain't going!"

"We are returning you to your family safely and that is the end of this." Thorin said dismissively, turning to help Dwalin put the supplies in the three canoes.

"I'm not one of "subjects" Oakensheild!" the hobbit gritted, "I am an adult and do NOT have to follow a single one of your orders!"

"If yer an adult, quit whinin' like a babe and get in a boat." Dwalin grumbled.

Frodo's fists tightened and his face grew red with frustration. One could just about see the steam coming from his ears. He opened his mouth to say something, when a fist cut him off. The hobbit fell to the ground and was out like a light. Everyone stopped and stared wide eyed at Fili as he shuck out his hand for a moment.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"WHAT THE HELL FEE?!" Kili shouted running over to the unconcious hobbit.

"What? He would've just bitched and fought the whole way!" he turned to address Thorin, "At least this way, he goes and we get some fricking peace and quiet for a while."

Thorin open and closed his mouth several times, unsure of just what to say. He should scold Fili for such a thing. Violence was never the answer until it was absolutely necessary. However, it did get the job done now didn't it? Finally, Thorin just shook his head and said,

"We'll discuss this later. Get him in a boat." before throwing in the last of the supplies.

Bofur walked over to Kili to try and help carry the boy to the boat. The hatted dwarf took his feet while the second heir took his hands. When they heaved up the limp boy, they nearly flung him in the air, expecting him to be heavier than he was. Out of shock, Kili let go of the hands, letting Frodo's head fall to the ground.

"Shit, sorry mate." he mumbled, before looking up to the others, "Guys, I think he's sick..."

"O 'Course he is Kee." Fili sighed, "Imagine the kinda diseases a whore has."

"Not like that you horses arse!" Kili snapped.

"What do you mean laddie?" Oin asked, louder than need be, as he moved closer to them.

"He's extremely light." Bofur answered.

"He is a hobbit gents. Let's not forget there's a difference."

"Not this different though."

"Yeah, Bilbo was never this light."

Oin went over, stretching his back out a bit before trying to lift the boy. Again, misjudging his weight, Frodo was comically tossed into the air. The old healer looked confused for a moment before handing the Halfling over to Gloin, telling him to hold him a moment. Carefully, Oin lifted Frodo's dirty, oversized shirt slightly. He gasped at what he saw.

Frodo's skin was incredibly pale, porcelain almost. Yet his torso was littered with bruises, old and fresher. He didn't have much meat on his bones. In fact, Oin could just about count his ribs. On his side, there was what looked to be a semi healed burn, not large, but big enough to notice.

"Thorin," he sighed, "The boy looks like he hasn't eaten in days..."

Again, Thorin didn't know what to say or do. They needed to get to Bilbo, that's what this whole thing was about...But this boy...This Frodo character... He couldn't just leave him to die! Something had happened, or was still happening, that was ruining this boy. For the first time since meeting the hobbit, Thorin wondered how old he actually was. Yes, he was definitely younger than Bilbo, but by how much? Could he really be just a child?

Thorin thought back to the days after the dragon had come. He had overheard Dis discussing prostitution with her friends, who had all been young women at the time, one day. They thought it was their only way of paying their shares. Instantly, Thorin interjected, telling them it wasn't the answer and threatening his sister if she ever gave it a second thought. Dis had looked so ashamed for being so "worthless" as she put it. He remembered all the nights that he could hear her crying herself to sleep. Some of those girls had listened to him, but others didn't. They slowly ruined their lives and became shells of the happy girls they had once been. To them though, it all seemed worth it if it put a bit more food on the tables or coin in their families pockets.

He wondered who Frodo was doing this for. Obviously, it wasn't for himself. He wondered about this family he had mentioned briefly before. He had seemed so happy and yet so sad at the same time. It was almost the same face that appeared on his nephews when they spoke of their father. Their look of pride in him, yet sorrow for never really getting to know him. Was one of them gone too? Was he doing this to keep food for his mother? He had to see that help came to them.

"Put him in a boat." he stated coldly, "We return him home and go on our way."

The company silently divided up and set to the canoes. Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, and Ori had the first canoe. Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, and Bofur had the second canoe. Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili, and a still unconscious Frodo were in the third. They crossed the calm waters in silence, no one wanting to discuss the elephant in the room. It took nearly an hour to cross the strangely larger than it seemed lake. When they reached the shore on the opposite side, Frodo was still out.

As punishment, Thorin made Fili be the one to carry the hobbit the rest of the way. They didn't get far when Frodo awoke. He had quiet the issue with being knocked out, more so when he realized who had been holding him. They traveled in silence for a while afterward.

The sun was starting to get low in the sky. Soon, they would have to make camp if they didn't reach the Shire soon. As if on cue, they started to see the mounds in the earth, hobbit holes. The streets were nearly silent, suggesting it was either late, or time for dinner.

Suddenly, one of the hobbit hole doors burst open. Out dashed a blond haired boy who seemed to be the same age as Frodo. He looked relieved and terrified at the same time.

"Frodo!" he shouted, ripping the brunet into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello to you too Sam." he grinned.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sam questioned, shoving Frodo back just enough to look him over and not letting go, "You're never gone this long! And what happened to your face?"

"I'm fine Sam."

Just then, the blond hobbit, Sam, seemed to notice the dwarves. His eyes widened further for a moment. He grabbed Frodo back the arm and shoved him behind him, grabbing the closest thing he could, which happened to be a broom. Never the less, he looked over the dwarves franticly, holding the broom as if it were a sword, prepared to defend the boy behind him.

"Relax 'killer'." Frodo joked, "They are friends of Bilbo's."

"Oh..." he said, still watching them carefully, but lowering his 'weapon'.

"Evening laddie," Balin greeted, trying to calm him, "We mean neither of you any harm."

"Who hit him?" he questioned, sounding threatening.

Fili was about to speak up when Frodo interrupted him.

"It was my fault Sam. Fell out of another tree again."

They all saw the look on Sam's face. Of course he didn't believe his friend. It was a near perfect fist print on his pale cheek. Sam seemed to take pity on him though. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned a fake look of aggravation to Frodo.

"Hobbits aren't meant to be in trees Frodo. How many times must I tell you?"

"As many as it'll take me to listen I suppose." he grinned.

"Master Frodo." Thorin spoke up, his tone cold and business like, "We have a ways to go yet."

"Not as far as you think Master dwarf. Master Baggins home in just over that way."

Frodo pointed toward a rather high hill. On that hill sat a few houses, but one in particular stood out. The one with the green door. Thorin would never forget it. Behind that door sat his love, his One, his Bilbo Baggins. It never felt quiet so real as it did now, seeing his home right there.

Every doubt Thorin had tried so very hard to forget returned at full force. What if Bilbo didn't want to see them? What if Bilbo didn't want to see him? What if he was still angry? What if he found another to make him happy? One that would never EVER hurt him like Thorin had. What if he had children? Happy little hobbits that had his hair or his beautiful emerald eyes. They would look just like him, maybe a little boy and a girl. Yes, he would definitely have children. He would bring them to the markets and watch them chase around with all the other happy little ones. Every night he would tuck them into bed and read them a bed time story. He would stay there with his beautiful wife as she would sing them lullabies until they fell asleep. That's what he dissevered, someone to love him and worship him and never let him go. Thorin felt he couldn't offer him anything like that, any of those wonderful things Bilbo would want.

"Then off we go, I suppose." Balin said, pulling Thorin from his sad thoughts.

"Yes. Well, we must return you home then Master Frodo."

"This is my home Master dwarf." Frodo said, receiving a surprised look from Sam.

"Is this true Master ...?" Balin asked.

"Samwise. Samwise Gamgee, sir. Um...yes sir. This is his home." he said, glancing over to Frodo with a faint smile.

"Might we speak with your parents then? Much to discuss my lad." Oin called loudly.

"They're...um...they're out at the moment. Come by tomorrow though." Sam responded.

"I see..." Thorin watched the odd little hobbits for a while, scrutinizing them, "Safe travels then Master Frodo."

"Safe travels as well Master Dwarves." he nodded.

Off they started, one by one walking past the two hobbits. Each gave a nod to the brunet as they went by. Many had worried, or pitying looks on their faces. Ori tried his best not to look at him that way, as did Kili and Bofur. Fili gave not much of a look at all, just sort of walked on. It made Kili angry with him. They would have to have a long discussion about this later on. Before the hobbits were out of sight, Kili turned back to look at them. Frodo had his arms flung around Sam's neck, clinging to him for dear life it seemed. His shoulders shook as soundless, to him, sobs racked through his body. Sam stood strong for him, placing light kisses in his hair and holding him just as tight. He watched as this strong little hobbit broke into a million pieces before his eyes. Sam took Frodo's face in his hands and lifted his head, just enough for him to look him in the eyes. He said something, something that made the other boy smile and placed a light kiss on his forehead. He then led the brunet inside, closing the door behind them.

Kili caught up to his brother, walking in sync for a while. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down so he didn't scream at his brother. Of course, them being so close, Fili noticed almost immediately that something was wrong with his baby brother.

"Kee? What's wrong brother?"

"You're a right git, you know that."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You know what you did, you arse."

"I actually don't. Care to explain?"

"If I have to tell you then you must have the sense of an orc!" he hissed before storming off to walk with Bofur and Ori.

After that, the discussion was mainly of Bilbo. Who should go first? Who should be the one to knock? Should they all go at once or show up separately? If separate in what groupings? How was this all to work? Most importantly, the unspoken question. Would Bilbo allow them in after what happened on the battlement with Thorin? They stood a few doors away from Bilbo's home when they stopped to make sure they had a plan.

"I think it would be best to show up in groups, as not to overwhelm the poor lad." Balin suggested.

"Aye, and maybe Thorin," Dwalin said, turning to his longtime friend, "Maybe it might be best if ye were last."

Thorin nodded, unable to use his voice. He had never been so afraid in all his life. What would he do if Bilbo had really moved on? Leave of course; he wouldn't force his love into his arms. But never would he love again. Never would he be able to look upon the sun again without thinking of his golden locks. Never could he be happy.

"Alright then." Balin called, taking charge with Thorin "out of commission", "We shall do this like the first time. Dwalin and I first, then the boys, Bombur, Bofur, and Bifur, then Nori, Dori, and Ori, and finally Thorin."

All nodded and shared finale glances. The two Fundin brothers turned and walked the finale few yards and up to the dark green circular door. At some point in time, the door had been repainted. Ever so slightly, the mark that had been there last time could just barley be made out. Candles were lite around the little home, suggesting he was at least there. But it was silent. No sound of any kind what so ever. The two dwarves looked to one another before Dwalin knocked heavily on the door.

Instantly they heard the sound of a chair scraping against wood before it crashed to the ground. Suddenly, the house seemed to come alive with sound. They could hear large feet sprinting, knocking into several things on their way. Then a couple of shouts, definitely from Bilbo. Before then knew what was happening, the door was ripped open, revealing an exhausted and frantic looking Bilbo Baggins.

**xxxxxx**

**Okay guys! Thanks a bunch for reading and seriously, don't forget the reviews!**


End file.
